


Intruder

by wordscorrupt



Series: Febuwhump 2020 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kisses, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Superfamily, Toddler Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22620514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordscorrupt/pseuds/wordscorrupt
Summary: Steve and Tony face a rather tiny, adorable intruder in the middle of the night.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Febuwhump 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619857
Comments: 18
Kudos: 533





	Intruder

**Author's Note:**

> yes this is for febuwhump but its all fluff instead  
> sue me i dare you

Steve had always been a light sleeper. Therefore, in the middle of the night, when the door to his and Tony’s bedroom opened with a creak, he was instantly on alert. He kept still, one arm secured around his husband, listening carefully. A moment later, he heard the recognizable soft pitter-patter of tiny feet and he grinned softly.

Steve couldn’t hear Peter crying or in any other kind of distress. F.R.I.D.A.Y. would have notified them long ago if that was the case. Therefore this wasn’t their usual nightmare or ‘Daddy, Papa, I threw up in bed’ scenario.

He quickly closed his eyes as he heard Peter coming around to his side of the bed.

“Okay, Squishy. You first an’ ‘member, have to be quiet,” Peter whispered and Steve felt the stuffed teddy bear plopping down next his foot. A moment later he felt the blanket being pulled down as Peter tugged on it to get a good grip as he tried to haul himself onto the bed.

“You gots it, Petey,” Peter encouraged himself, letting out small grunts as he tried to climb onto the bed. Steve fought the urge to help Peter, knowing the toddler would have whined that he was a big boy and could have done it himself. A moment later he felt a poke on the side of his chest, courtesy of his husband, signaling that he was aware of the situation.

“Oof,” Peter cried out as he plopped face first on the bed before grabbing his Squishy. “We’s did it.” He exclaimed with a grin before hugging his stuffed teddy close to his chest.

Steve and Tony felt the bed dip as Peter started to crawl in between them towards the head of the bed. They both knew the boy was trying to be careful, but they both could feel the boy’s tiny knees and elbows digging into both of them.

Peter finally reached the head of the bed, plopping down in between his two fathers with an exhausted sigh. He rested Squishy on his chest, grinning at his stuffed animal. “We’s did it Squishy n’ papa and daddy s’ill sweeping!”

“Are you sure about that, kiddo?” Tony suddenly spoke. Peter squealed as Tony curled an arm around him, using the other to tickle him. A second later Steve joined in, smiling as Peter’s laugh filled the entire room.

“You thought you could sneak up on us, didn’t you, Mister?” Tony questioned with a grin as he paused tickling Peter for the moment.

Peter giggled, shaking his head. “N-no, ‘addy. It was all Squishy’s i’ea! Pwomise!”

“Hmm,” Tony said, glancing up to meet eyes with Steve who winked at him.

“Mister Peter Stark-Rogers, I do not believe you. And because of this, you must be punished. And I sentence you to the kissing monster!” Tony exclaimed.

“No!” Peter shrieked, squirming as Steve and Tony started attacking his face with kisses until he gave up and accepted his fate. A few moments later, Tony and Steve relented. Tony grabbed Squishy who had fallen off the bed while Steve was properly tucking Peter into bed.

“There you go, you tiny intruder,” Tony teased as he tucked Squishy in next to Peter, before sweeping the boy’s hair back and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“Not ‘iny,” Peter griped, hugging his stuffed animal close, “’m a big boy!”

“Of course you are, baby,” Steve replied, softly stroking Peter’s curls.

“The best big boy ever,” Tony stated with a tired, loving grin.


End file.
